A Breeze, A Butterfly, A Song
by RavenCall70
Summary: While out exploring the Emerald Graves, Cole wants to help Dorian


We were walking about in the Emerald Graves, Cole and Dorian following me while we waited for Cassandra to catch up. I was a little ahead of them when I heard Cole begin talking like he did so often on these trips.

"Longing, liking, loving, yearning. He loves, likes, wants me." He said. "Like a breeze, a butterfly, a song in the wind, his eyes pick me up and promise to carry me forever."

"Cole?" I heard Dorian say, trying not to show I was listening. "Are you in my head again?"

"You're different Dorian. Lighter, more here, more you, more because he looks at you and chases away all the things you think is wrong with you. Your light is brighter now."

Dorian clucked at him to cover his embarrassment. "Yes, yes all true."

"Is it wrong what I did? I'm sorry. I'm supposed to take the pain away not cause more."

"No, it's all right. But it makes me sad. You can feel all these things in others, but can you feel it yourself? It seems a shame if you can't."

"Oh! But of course I can Dorian and I already have!" Cole exclaimed happily.

"Really?"

"Yes. The first time he kissed you was like the world stopped breathing. Your breath caught in your throat and your heart swelled with love for him. It hit me like an arrow through my heart."

"That's... not exactly what I meant Cole."

Their conversation had made me stop and turn back to watch Dorian as they spoke. Cole's words had made my pulse race and I began walking back to them. Cole heard me and smiled as he caught my eye.

"Ah, Nathaniel." He said, the words freezing me in place.

"Cole," I asked. "How do you know my name?"

I frowned, looking to Dorian and back to Cole.

"He says your name over and over whenever you put yourself in danger. Sometimes it sounds like music or a whisper on the wind. Other times it's like a prayer, something to keep you safe."

"Maker..." Dorian sighed.

"Dorian?" I asked, confused. "You know my name? Why have you never used it?"

"I keep forgetting to ask if it's okay with you." He said, not meeting my eyes. "There's always something else to discuss and whenever I see you its about pleasing you, seeing you smile. I forget, and then you're walking away and I remember I forgot to ask again."

My heart felt constricted by his words and a lump had formed in my throat as I began moving toward him. I captured his face in my hands, kissing him firmly on the lips. I felt him sigh, his body relaxing as he drew me closer, his lips parting as his tongue sought mine.

"You are everything, everything. I love you, love you, love you." I heard Cole say as I drew back from Dorian's delicious lips, my eyes unfocused. He released me and we turned to see Cole staring at us, a dreamy expression on his face.

"That was beautiful." He whispered.

Dorian cleared his throat, recovering from our kiss before I was even close to being capable of coherent thought.

"Yes, it was very beautiful Cole. But whose head were you in just now?"

He frowned, finding the question odd. "Why, both of you of course. When you're together, the feelings inside are too strong to separate. I've never heard anything like it before, not even when I've heard people say they love each other before they kiss."

"What's going on?" Cassandra's voice carried through the clearing. "Why are the three of you standing here staring at each other?"

"It's nothing Lady Cassandra." Cole answered, surprising both Dorian and myself. "They were just explaining something to me. I understand now."

"I see." She said, looking to me for confirmation. I shrugged and smiled at her, making her brow furrow in irritation. "Very well. Keep your secrets. I'm not certain I want to know. Shall we get moving? We have much work to do."

"Absolutely." I said. "Lead the way Seeker."

She glared at me, but turned away and headed up the path we'd been following.

I turned back to Dorian and whispered, "We're having a serious talk in my quarters later."

He smiled and winked at me as I hurried to catch up with Cassandra. "I cannot wait amatus. Let's finish with these Freeman of the Dales and hurry back, shall we?"


End file.
